Dark secrets behind a pretty face
by Dying Angel1
Summary: Chapter 8 up! Will Lindsey, Sarah and Justin die or not?I suck at summaries so just read. this is my first CSI fic so please R/R
1. The beginning of it all

Author's Note: This is my first CSI fic so don't kill me if u don't like it. Please review!  
  
A beautiful girl with hazel almond shaped eyes and dark brown hair wearing lip gloss on her full lips, denim shorts that showed of her long thin tanned legs, a short white blouse that showed of a part of her abs and her flat well toned stomach and a pair of white Nike sneakers with her layered dark brown hair in a high half pony tail with a few strands of stray hair hanging by her eyes. She screamed as she saw a body lying on the floor and ran out of the room.  
  
Grissom and Nick knelt down beside the body of a young girl wearing denim shorts, a pair of white Nike sneakers and a white hanging button up blouse that was unbuttoned showing a baby blue bikini top, abs and a well toned stomach, a bullet hole was seen right on top of her heart with blood soaking her bikini top and whit blouse.. Her hazel almond shaped eyes were open full of fear and pain while her dark brown hair spilled in waves around her. Nick shook his head sadly as he closed her eyes.  
  
"How old is she?" Nick asked.  
  
"Probably fourteen to sixteen." Grissom said sadly. Catherine entered the room and knelt down beside them.  
  
"She looks so young, exactly how old is she?" Catherine asked.  
  
"I'm not sure but I'll ask Greg to run up a search on her." Nick said.  
  
"Thanks." Catherine said.  
  
"So who found her body?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Her twin sister." Nick answered.  
  
"Where is she?" Catherine asked.  
  
"She's outside." Nick said.  
  
"Is she with anyone?" Catherine asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Catherine stood up and left the room. She saw the girl sitting on a chair crying, Catherine walked towards her and sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey, I'm Catherine. I'm here to investigate your twin sister's death."  
  
"Why would anyone want to kill her?" she asked as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"I don't know that's why you have to help me out here. Can you tell me about her?"  
  
"Michelle was my best friend. She was a great person and everyone loved her. She's a cheer leader, she's an A student, she's part of the soccer varsity, she's part of the choir, she plays the piano, she's funny and nice. She was my twin sister and now someone killed her." She said sadly as tears fell down her face again.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Sarah."  
  
"How old are the both of you?"  
  
"We just turned fifteen."  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"My mom died when we were seven and my dad's in the hospital. He just had a heart attack."  
  
"Do you have any other relatives?"  
  
"No, my mom and dad were only children, I also don't have any older sibling or younger."  
  
"So you're going to be alone here?"  
  
"I guess, but I don't want to stay here."  
  
"Don't worry I'll arrange something."  
  
Suddenly Sarah's cell phone rang, she took it out of her pocket and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes I'm his daughter."  
  
"He, he didn't make it?" Sarah said in shock before the cell phone slipped through her fingers and fell to the ground, she burst out crying and Catherine hugged her gently trying to comfort her.  
  
Catherine entered the office of Grissom to see Grissom and Nick sitting down and talking. She dropped a folder in front of Grissom and sat down.  
  
"What's this?" Grissom asked as he picked up the folder.  
  
"Information about our victim." Catherine replied.  
  
"She had a boyfriend he's seventeen, let's see." Grissom said as he read the information, after a while he put it down.  
  
"Seems like this girl was perfect. She was pretty, intelligent, rich, popular, athletic, theatrical, kind, your perfect girl next door. She was apparently very talented." Grissom said.  
  
"Now here's her twin sister's file." Catherine said as she handed Grissom another folder. After reading it he put it down.  
  
"She's just as perfect as her sister, and now she's an orphan." Grissom said sadly.  
  
"You see, that's what I wanted to bring up. I want to adopt her." Catherine said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, she has a clean record and she's a very nice girl."  
  
"Well it's up to you." 


	2. Popularity isn't everything

Sarah entered Catherine's house and put down her backpack on the floor.  
  
"Hey." Catherine said softly.  
  
"Hi, thanks for taking me." Sarah said softly.  
  
"It was nothing, come one. I'll show you you're room." Catherine said. Sarah nodded and followed her up the stairs. Catherine led Sarah into a big room with a huge four poster bed on one side, a computer, a sound system, a TV, a book case and a walk in closet.  
  
"Thanks." Sarah said as she put down her bag.  
  
"I'm heading towards the lab you wanna come?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Sure." Sarah replied with a small smile before she followed Catherine out of the room.  
  
Doc, Grissom and Catherine were standing around the body of Michelle.  
  
"The gun was pointed right above her heart and the bullet went straight into her heart. We found some fingerprints on the bullet. Here." Doc said as he handed Catherine a clear plastic with a bullet inside.  
  
"I'll have Greg run a test." Catherine said before she and Grissom left.  
  
One day later.  
  
Catherine was questioning a handsome boy with spiked blond hair and brown eyes.  
  
"So you just happen to have your fingerprints on the bullet that killed Michelle Roberts?" Catherine asked.  
  
"It got lost okay."  
  
"So you, the boyfriend of one of the most popular girls in your school, happens to have the gun from which the bullet that killed the twin sister of your girlfriend and it just got lost, am I right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, Mike isn't it?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"You lost your gun and it happens to be found under your bed."  
  
"Yes, I told you it must have fallen." Mike said irritably. Grissom and Nick entered the room.  
  
"So why did you kill her?" Nick asked.  
  
"I didn't kill anyone!" Mike shouted.  
  
"That's what they all say." Grissom said.  
  
"Sarah lost against her sister on a contest and of course you want to be dating the most popular girl but it seems that her sisters in the lead. So you go to their house and see her sister getting ready to leave and you just happen to have your gun. So you walk up to her start to flirt with her and maybe make a move and she slaps you, does that explain the red mark on your face? Nick asked as he glanced at the red mark on Mike's face.  
  
"So you shot her. You know popularity isn't everything." Catherine finished. Mike looked down in shame and said nothing.  
"You are being sentenced to ten years in prison for murder. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." Grissom recited. The police handcuffed Mike and forced him to stand up. Sarah entered the room with hurt and hatred in her eyes. She walked towards him and slapped him hard, Mike's face swung with the impact.  
  
"How could you Mike? I trusted you." Sarah said coldly as her hazel eyes connected with his brown eyes. Mike looked down in shame as he was lead away. Catherine wrapped her arms around Sarah's slender figure and hugged her lovingly. Sarah buried her face in Catherine's shoulder as tears fell down her face. 


	3. Meet the gang

Two months later.  
  
Catherine entered Lindsey's room to see her laughing with Sarah. A small smile crossed her face.  
  
"Hey you two, what are you two up to?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Mommy!" Lindsey shouted out in joy as she ran towards her mom and hugged her.  
  
"Hey mom." Sarah said with a small smile.  
  
"How was school today?" Catherine asked.  
  
"It was fine, um. can I go out tomorrow?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Honey why won't you go watch TV?" Catherine asked Lindsey.  
  
"Okay mommy." Lindsey replied with a smile and left them alone.  
  
"So where are you going?" Catherine asked as she sat down beside Sarah.  
  
"Lexa's house."  
  
"Who's Lexa?"  
  
"She's my best friend."  
  
"So who's going to be there?"  
  
"Um. a few friends."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well, Lexa, Ashley, Jessica, Lizzie, Kate, Tiffany, Courtney, Tom, James, Drake, JC, Miguel, David, Spike and Justin, that's about it."  
  
"I'm not sure sweetie."  
  
"Please mom."  
  
"Okay, just be careful."  
  
"I will mom. Thanks." Sarah said, then she stood up and left the room.  
  
The next day.  
  
Sarah ran down the stairs wearing denim shorts, white Adidas sneakers and a white sleeveless blouse over her baby blue bikini, her hair was in a pony tail with a few stray strands hanging by the side of her face. She had a baby blue back pack on one shoulder with her glossy lips formed in a smile. She entered the kitchen to see Nick, Sara and Catherine talking.  
  
"Hey mom, I'm going already, k?" Sarah asked as she leaned on the counter.  
  
"What time will you be back home?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Um. around eight."  
  
"Too late."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. Eight or you let me bring you."  
  
"Fine, you can bring me."  
  
"I know why won't the both of you stay here and talk and I can bring Sarah." Nick offered.  
  
"If it's okay with you." Catherine said.  
  
"Of course." Nick said with a small smile.  
  
"Thanks." Catherine said with a grateful smile. Sarah gave Catherine a good bye kiss and Sara a small wave before she followed Nick out of the house.  
  
Nick drove up in front of a huge house.  
  
"Thanks." Sarah said with a small smile, she got out of the car when a bunch of people ran towards her.  
  
"Sarah! Finally! Now we can have some fun!" a girl with light brown hair and light brown eyes said with a smile.  
  
"Yah! Lexa was boring us to death!" a girl with blond hair and blue eyes joked.  
  
"Hey!" the girl who first spoke up said as she hit the other girl play fully.  
  
"You guys this is Nick." Sarah said.  
  
"Is he your new boyfriend or some thing?" a girl with blond hair and grey eyes.  
  
"Lizzie! He's my mom's office mate!" Sarah shouted.  
  
"Do I look that young?" Nick joked.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself." Sarah said with a smile.  
  
"I'm Lexa. Sarah's best friend."  
  
"Ashley." The girl who joked Lexa said.  
  
"Lizzie."  
  
"Jessica." A girl with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes said.  
  
"Tiffany." A girl with platinum blond hair and blue eyes said.  
  
"Courtney." A girl with golden brown hair and hazel eyes said.  
  
"Kate." A girl with blond hair and light brown eyes.  
  
"Tom." A boy with spiked dark brown hair and dark brown eyes said.  
  
"James." A boy with spiked bleached hair and blue eyes said.  
  
"Justin." A boy with short curly brown hair and blue eyes said.  
  
"Drake." A boy with platinum blond hair and bluish grey eyes said.  
  
"JC." A boy with spiked dark brown hair and blue eyes said.  
  
"Miguel." A boy with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes said.  
  
"Spike." A boy with blond hair and blue eyes said.  
  
"David." A boy with spiked dark brown hair and dark brown eyes said.  
  
"Hey." Nick said.  
  
"Well I better get going, have fun you guys." Nick said before he drove off.  
  
"So what are we going to do first?" Sarah asked. Justin grinned mischievously and carried her baby style. Tom got her bag and gave it to Drake.  
  
"Let's swim." Justin said before he ran towards the house, he ran towards the in door swimming pool and dropped Sarah in. Sarah shrieked a she plunged into the cold water. Justin laughed but started to panic when Sarah didn't come up.  
  
"Sarah!" Justin shouted desperately when he got no response he jumped into the pool and swam towards her body. He looked at her face to see her eyes closed suddenly her eyes opened and she smiled before she kissed him softly. Justin wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss before they both swam up for air.  
  
"I got you!" Sarah screamed as she ran out of the pool.  
  
"I'm going to get you!" Justin shouted. Sarah shrieked and pulled of her socks, shoes, shorts and shirt before she plunged back into the pool. Justin pulled off his shirt and jumped in after her.  
  
"God, those two will never stop." Lexa said as she shook her head.  
  
"Maybe." JC said before he pushed her into the pool.  
  
"JC! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Lexa shouted as she flipped her wet hair off her face.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" JC shouted as Ashley pushed him into the pool.  
  
"Thanks Ash!" Lexa said with a grin.  
  
"No prob!" Ashley shouted before James. Soon they were all in the pool screaming in joy as each of the girls chased their boyfriends. 


	4. A break in

Sarah entered the house at eight wearing dry denim shorts, a blue spaghetti strapped shirt and white Adidas sneakers. She entered the kitchen when suddenly an alarm rang, before she knew it a gun was pressed next to her head with an arm around her neck. She screamed in fright as he led her out off the kitchen. Catherine came running towards her. She stopped when she saw Sarah with tears falling down her face while the man held the gun to her head.  
  
"Sarah!" Catherine shouted out in fright.  
  
"Mom! Help me!" Sarah shouted out as more tears fell down her face. Before she could do anything two more men came in.  
  
"Bring her to the room." The first man said. The others nodded and lead Catherine into the entertainment room. Catherine was roughly thrown on to the floor before she was tied to a chair. The first man held onto Sarah and kissed her roughly before he threw her on the floor, Sarah sobbed harder as he grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Such a pretty girl too bad." He said before he slapped her.  
  
"Stop it!" Catherine shouted as a tear slid down her face. Sarah fell on the floor clutching her face as she cried even harder.  
  
"I'll just have a little fun then maybe I'll leave, matters how much fun I'm having. This is for sending me to jail." He said before he forced Sarah to stand up, he dragged her out of the room leaving Catherine screaming for him to let Sarah go.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
The three men left the house leaving Catherine tied to a chair. She dragged the chair along with her as she tried to get to the phone. Finally she reached it and dialed a number using her chin. After a few minutes Brass, Grissom, Nick and Sara burst into the room and untied Catherine.  
  
"Where's Sarah?" Catherine asked frantically.  
  
"The police are searching the house." Brass informed her.  
  
"I want to see Sarah now!" Catherine said frantically as tears fell down her face before she ran out of the room.  
  
Catherine found Sarah in her room wrapped in a blanket while a doctor examined her. She ran towards Sarah and knelt down beside her.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Sarah asked.  
  
"She's suffered several concussions and she's unconscious right now. We're going to rush her to the hospital right now. I'm not sure if she'll make it." The doctor said before medics lifted Sarah on a stretcher and rushed her out of the room.  
  
An hour later.  
  
Catherine, Nick, Sara, Warrick and Grissom were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital when the doctor finally came out.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Well she has a sprained arm, a twisted ankle, a deep gash on her back, a couple of bruises and she's not pregnant luckily. Right now there's a possibility of losing her. She's still unconscious." The doctor said sadly.  
  
"Wait a minute, why would she be pregnant?" Nick asked.  
  
"He. he raped her didn't he?" Catherine asked shakily.  
  
"Not exactly, she was most probably undressed but he wasn't." He doctor said. Catherine broke down and buried her face in her hands.  
  
"You may see her if you wish." The doctor said softly. Catherine nodded and wiped away her tears before she followed the doctor into Sarah's hospital room. A tear slid down Catherine's face as she saw Sarah's pale bruised figure. Sara hugged her comfortingly as a tear slid down her own face. Grissom, Warrick and Nick watched sadly hoping that things would end up well. 


	5. After the break in

Author's Note: Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers. Please keep on reviewing!  
  
The next day Sarah moaned as she sat up, Catherine woke up and rushed to her side waking up Sara, and Nick in the process.  
  
"You're awake, thank god." Catherine said as she sat down beside Sarah and hugged her. Sarah started to cry as she buried her face in Catherine's shoulder.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Catherine asked worriedly.  
  
"It was horrible. I feel so dirty." Sarah cried out as she sobbed harder.  
  
"Its okay, it's over. You're safe now." Catherine said comfortingly.  
  
"It was so painful and I couldn't do anything! I want to wash away the horrible feeling but I can't!" Sarah cried out. Tears spilled down Catherine's own face as she hugged Sarah tighter.  
  
"I'm so sorry, mom. I didn't mean to hurt you." Sarah whispered.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry, I let him hurt you. I'm so sorry." Catherine said as she looked at Sarah.  
  
"I love you mom." Sarah whispered before she buried her face in Catherine's shoulder.  
  
"I love you too sweet heart." Catherine whispered back as she hugged her tighter. Sara and Nick watched as tears formed in their own eyes.  
  
"Sarah, someone's here to see you." Sara said softly before Lindsey entered the room, Sarah wiped away her tears and forced a smile on her face as Lindsey sat down beside her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lindsey asked Sarah as she tilted her head to one said and put on her puppy face.  
  
"Of course I am." Sarah lied as she hugged Lindsey.  
  
"I missed you last night. Uncle Warrick's not a very good story teller." Lindsey said with a pout. Sara, Sarah, Nick and Catherine laughed.  
  
"Come on Lindsey I'll bring you to your party." Sara said.  
  
"Bye." Lindsey said, she kissed Sarah on the cheek and followed Sara out of the room. A group of people entered the room carrying flowers and balloons.  
  
"Hey Sarah, how are you feeling?" Lexa asked as she sat down beside Sarah.  
  
"Better." Sarah said, before she could say anything Justin burst into the room carrying a bouquet of flowers in one hand a teddy bear and a box of chocolates in the other hand. He gave them to Drake and ran towards Sarah's side pushing Lexa of the bed, Lexa fell to the floor and glared at Justin who didn't seem to care, he held Sarah's hand and looked at her.  
  
"Are you okay Angel?" Justin asked as he looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Sarah shook her head as her eyes filled with tears. She collapsed in Justin's arms and burst out crying. Justin wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"It's okay, I'm here now." Justin whispered. Catherine watched them with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Thanks for pushing me on the floor." Lexa said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! No pushing my girlfriend." JC joked as he helped Lexa up.  
  
"Sorry bro, anything to get to my girl." Justin said as he let go of Sarah, Sarah laughed as Lexa grabbed the bouquet of Justin and hit him on the head.  
  
"Sarah, Nick and I will be just out side." Catherine said. Sarah nodded and watched Catherine and Nick leave. Once Catherine and Nick left Justin and Sarah kissed.  
  
"So what happened?" Kate asked.  
  
"Um. I don't want to talk about it right now." Sarah said softly as she looked down.  
  
"It's okay." Justin said as he hugged her protectively.  
  
"I'm a bit tired. Is it okay if you guys go?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Sure." Lexa answered, before they all left the room. Sarah lay down and cried quietly until she fell asleep. 


	6. After effects

Author's Note: Please review!  
  
Catherine entered Grissom's office and sat down beside Warrick.  
  
"Warrick, Sara and I will work on this case so the both of you will be able to have time off." Grissom said.  
  
"What!" Catherine protested.  
  
"You can't work on this case. Your emotions might get the best of you." Grissom said.  
  
"She's my daughter! I have the right to! Did you even see what he did to her?! He raped her! He scarred her for life!" Catherine shouted.  
  
"Catherine's right! And why can't I work on the case?!" Nick shouted.  
  
"The both of you are too close to her." Grissom said calmly.  
  
"How can you be so calm about this? There is a fifteen year old girl who has been scarred and I can't do anything to help her! The least I can do is find out who did this!" Catherine shouted.  
  
"You are not working on this case, Catherine." Grissom said firmly. Catherine glared at him her piercing blue eyes full of fury. Catherine stood up and stormed out of the room.  
  
A week later.  
  
Sarah was sitting on her hospital bed wearing sneakers, denim jeans and a baby blue tank top while her hair hung freely; her baby blue back pack was lying on the floor beside her holding clean clothes, underwear and a few other things inside. Catherine and Nick entered the room.  
  
"Come on honey." Catherine said as she sat down beside Sarah. Nick picked up her bag and smiled at Sarah.  
  
"Mom, where are we going?" Sarah asked softly as her hair fell by the side of her face.  
  
"We're going to stay with Nick first, okay?" Catherine asked as she tucked the hair back behind Sarah's ear. Sarah nodded and stood up before she followed Nick and Catherine out of the hospital room.  
  
Sarah and Catherine followed Nick into a white homey looking house. They followed Nick up the stairs and into a room.  
  
"Sarah, you can stay here. Your mom will be in the room beside you and I'll be at the end of the hall." Nick said. Sarah nodded and sat down on the bed. Nick put down Sarah's bag and smiled at her before he and Catherine left the room.  
  
At the middle of the night Catherine was waken up by an ear splitting scream. She grabbed her robe and ran towards Sarah's room to see Sarah tossing and turning. She rushed to Sarah's side and soon Nick entered the room.  
  
"No1 Please stop it! No!" Sarah shouted as tears fell down her face. Catherine held her tight.  
  
"It's okay. I'm here." Catherine soothed, after a while Sarah stopped crying and fell into a peaceful sleep. Nick carried Sarah off Catherine's lap and laid her on her bed before he and Catherine left.  
  
The next day Sarah was waken up by the smell of bacon and eggs. She sat up and changed into denim hip huggers, sneakers and an aqua tank top. She came down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Catherine and Nick eating.  
  
"Hey. Did you sleep well?" Nick asked.  
  
"Pretty much." Sarah replied as she sat down beside Catherine.  
  
"You want to come with us to the lab?" Catherine asked.  
  
"What about school?" Sarah asked.  
  
"You won't be going to school until we figure out who's responsible for what happened." Catherine said softly.  
  
"Oh." Sarah said.  
  
"So do you want to come?" Nick asked.  
  
"Sure." Sarah said as she nodded.  
  
"Great." Nick said with a smile.  
  
Catherine and Nick entered the lab with Sarah behind them  
  
"Hey." Warrick greeted as he spotted them.  
  
"What have we got?" Nick asked as he sat down on a chair.  
  
"Well it's still break time, we have." Sara trailed off as she looked for a watch.  
  
"Twenty minutes." Warrick said as he looked up from his watch.  
  
"How's it going?" Warrick asked Sarah.  
  
"Fine." Sarah said as she gave him a smile.  
  
"I'll just get a coffee." Catherine said. Sarah nodded and Catherine left.  
  
"Sarah, Officer Jim Brass needs to speak to you." Grissom said as he entered the room. Sarah paled a bit.  
  
"Me?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Yes. I'll show you the way." Grissom said, Sarah stood up and followed him.  
  
"Where's Sarah?" Catherine asked as she entered the room carrying a cup of coffee a few minutes later.  
  
"She's being questioned." Warrick said.  
  
"What! He can't question her! She's not ready." Catherine said before she left the room.  
  
Catherine found Sarah ready to break down any moment as Brass questioned her.  
  
"Can you tell me how he looked like?" Brass asked.  
  
"Look! I don't know how he looked like! I didn't see his face!" Sarah shouted as she finally burst out crying she stood up and ran out of the room. Catherine ran after her. 


	7. The kidnapping

Catherine finally found Sarah crying out side with Nick beside her. Nick had his arms wrapped around her while Sarah buried her head in his chest. Catherine sat down beside Sarah and stroked Sarah's hair.  
  
"Are you okay?" Catherine asked softly. Sarah shook her head as she broke away from Nick and entered Catherine's open arms.  
  
"I felt it all over again and it won't stop. Please make it stop." Sarah cried out as more tears fell down her face.  
  
"Honey, we need to know if you remember anything that can help us." Catherine said gently.  
  
"I don't remember much, I just remember what he last said. He was muttering to himself. He said something about how this was payback for what you did to him. Something about a peeping tom is the first step to rape." Sarah said as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"Peeping tom." Nick muttered.  
  
"Nick can you take Sarah home? I have to check on something." Catherine said.  
  
"Sure." Nick replied as he stood up. Sarah stood up and followed Nick into the car. She looked out the window to see Catherine run back into the lab.  
  
They finally arrived at the house to see a few people sitting by the porch. They all stood up when Nick and Sarah came out of the car.  
  
Justin, Lexa and JC ran towards them. Justin sopped Sarah in his arms and spun her around while Sarah laughed. He finally put her down and smiled at Nick.  
  
"So what are you guys doing here?" Sarah asked.  
  
"We are the bearers of good news. One word, homework." Lexa said as she held up a couple of books and papers. Sarah moaned in complaint as she took the homework.  
  
"I'll go back to the lab okay. You have the key to the house and lock the door. Your friends can stay until we get back." Nick said as he entered the car.  
  
"Thanks! Bye!" Sarah called out before she and the others entered the house.  
  
Nick entered the lab to see Catherine grabbing her jacket.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Nick asked.  
  
"I got a lead, you want to come with me?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll drive." Nick said before he followed Catherine out of the lab.  
  
Catherine and Nick burst into an apartment to see it empty except for a few things.  
  
"Seems like he left in a hurry." Catherine said as she looked around her.  
  
"Cath, over here." Nick said as he looked up from a pile of pictures on the floor. Catherine hurried towards him and knelt down. She gasped as she looked at the pictures. There were pictures of Sarah everywhere.  
  
"That sick bastard. He's been watching her." Catherine whispered.  
  
"Look at this. Guess little Sarah has a boy friend." Nick said as he handed Catherine a photo of Sarah and Justin kissing.  
  
"Who's with Sarah?" Catherine asked as she stood up.  
  
"Well. Lexa, JC and Justin." Nick said. Catherine picked up the pictures and headed out the door with Nick behind her.  
  
They entered the house to see Sarah, Lexa, Justin and JC on the floor laughing as they played Twister. Justin stood up and so did the others.  
  
"Bye you guys. Thanks for my homework." Sarah said as she led them out of the house. She entered the living room with a smile on her face. When she saw Catherine's stony face her smile fell.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sarah asked worriedly.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Nick said before he left the room.  
  
"This is." Catherine said as she threw the photo of Sarah and Justin kissing on the table.  
  
"You've been spying on me?" Sarah asked a hint of hurt in her voice.  
  
"No, but however did this to you did. He has a million pictures of you." Catherine sat down.  
  
Sarah sat down on the couch and buried her face in her hands her hair falling around it like a curtain. Catherine sighed and sat down beside Sarah. She pushed away Sarah's hair and looked at her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you had a boyfriend?" Catherine asked.  
  
"I didn't know what you would say." Sarah said softly.  
  
"Well I'm going to say that it's okay." Catherine said softly. Sarah smiled and hugged Catherine.  
  
"Thanks mom, I love you." Sarah whispered before she stood up and left.  
  
"I love you too." Catherine whispered as she watched Sarah walk up the stairs.  
  
A few months later.  
  
The CSI's hadn't found the criminal, not yet at least. Since he was moving from place to place. Grissom and Catherine had gotten married after realizing their love for each other. Nick and Sara had starting dating.  
  
It was Sarah's sixteenth birthday and all the CSI's, her close friends and Greg were there. They were all dancing when suddenly it turned pitch dark. A few of her friends screamed and rushed to their boyfriends. Justin hurried towards Sarah and held onto her.  
  
"Everyone, stay calm." Grissom said. Before any of them could react Justin was pushed away from Sarah. They heard a scream as someone held onto Sarah.  
  
"Justin!" she shouted as she spotted Justin on the floor with blood on his head. Suddenly the lights turned on and they saw a man with a mask holding onto a struggling Sarah. Nine more men entered the house each of them wearing a mask. Six of them held back the CSI's and tied them up while the other two hurried towards the first man's aide.  
  
"Hold her arms." He instructed to the second man. Sarah screamed as her hands were pinned to her sides while the other man held her firmly. The first man pulled out a needle full of a liquid. Sarah started kicking as she saw the needle.  
  
"Let me go!" she screamed as she kicked harder.  
  
"Shut up." The first man ordered, Sarah kept on screaming and kicking. The first man back handed her causing Sarah to keep quiet and fall unconscious.  
  
"Put her on the floor." He ordered. They dropped her on the floor. The first man knelt beside her and pushed her hair away from her face showing a bruise forming at her cheek bone, a cut lip and blood dripping by her eye.  
  
"Get away from her!" Catherine shouted as she tried to free herself from her captors grip, in return she was backhanded.  
  
"Catherine!" Grissom shouted. Before he could do anything the man injected the fluid into a vein in Sarah's neck.  
  
"What did you do to my daughter!" Catherine shouted. Suddenly a man grabbed and eleven year old Lindsey and pushed her towards their leader.  
  
"Lindsey!" Catherine shouted before the man took out another needle and injected it into Lindsey's neck. Lindsey fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"NO! Let go off my children!" Catherine shouted.  
  
"Maybe you can join them!" he spat.  
  
"You're a sick bastard you know." Sara spat as she looked him in the eye. The man walked towards her and backhanded her. Sara coughed as blood fell from her mouth.  
  
"Sara!" Nick shouted as he tried to get away from his captors.  
  
"Now who to take?" the leader wondered as he took out one last needle.  
  
"Sarah." Justin moaned as he pulled himself towards her.  
  
"Of course, the lovely old boyfriend. This will be so much fun." He said before he injected Justin.  
  
"It was nice meeting you all." The mad said with a smirk as his men tied up Lindsey, Justin and Sarah. He grabbed Sarah and carried her baby style.  
  
"I just can't get enough of your daughter." The man said with a twisted smile before he and his accomplices left.  
  
"NO!" Catherine cried out as tears fell down her face. Grissom finally cam out of his ropes and untied Catherine, them he untied Nick before he knelt down beside Catherine who was crying.  
  
They all watched the scene as all of them cried.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers. Please review! 


	8. Shot

Autor's Note: Thanks to all those WONDERFUL reviewers. You guys are the best. Review more! Before I begin I want to thank my reviewers!  
  
Kady Rilla Wholi- Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Lindsay Willows- Thanks fro the review and don't worry, I'll try to update soon.  
  
Carby- Love: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Sarah opened her eyes as she felt her aching body. Her arms were tied behind her and her feet were bound together. She craned her neck to see Justin. He's arms were chained to the ceiling, his shirt was gone and blood was coming from his split lip, his temple, his head and his chest. He had wounds and bruises all over him. He was unconscious and his head hung on his chest.  
  
"Justin!" Sarah shouted as she tried to move towards him.  
  
"Sarah?" Lindsey said as she opened her eyes.  
  
"It's okay Linds. I'm here." Sarah said.  
  
"Glad to see that both of you are awake." A man said as he walked towards them, he grabbed Sarah's hair and lifted her head towards him before he kissed her. Sarah cried as memories filled her head.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't do much to you. Not like last time." He said. Sarah cried harder as he let go of her.  
  
"Time for some fun." He said with a grin before he headed towards Justin.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Catherine was being comforted by Grissom as police entered the house. (Eddie is not dead yet!) Eddie entered the house and sat down beside her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Eddie asked gently.  
  
"They have Lindsey and Sarah." Catherine said in between tears. Eddie stiffened as he heard this. He had gotten close to Sarah during the few months. He had grown to love her as his own daughter.  
  
"Who did this?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Reed Ramble." Catherine said as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"Don't worry Cath, we'll find them." Warrick said before he left them alone. ~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Sarah woke up and moaned at the pain that shot through her body. There were blood stains on her face and shirt. She had multiple bruises forming all over her body. Lindsey was lying on the floor next to her with blood on the side of her face. Sarah stood up shakily glad that they had untied her, she tried to walk towards Justin but fell down. She dragged her self towards him, tears silently poured down her face as she saw his limp figure. Justin's eyes slowly opened and looked into Sarah's eyes. He put his hand on Sarah's face and tried to smile; Sarah placed her hand over Justin's and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sarah asked softly.  
  
"I'll be okay." Justin said.  
  
"Do you think they'll be back soon?" Sarah asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know." Justin replied as fear crossed his face.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look at the two love birds." Reed sneered as he entered the room.  
  
"At least we know how to love." Justin spat.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that." Reed said before he kicked Justin in the stomach. Justin coughed as he clutched his stomach, blood fell from his mouth.  
  
"Stop it, you psychotic bastard!" Sarah shouted as she held Justin's head.  
  
"Why you little bitch!" Reed shouted before he yanked her by the hair forcing her to stand up, He back handed her and threw her to the floor before he kicked her in the stomach. Sarah cried and ended up coughing causing blood to fall from her mouth.  
  
Suddenly a team of officers burst into the room pointing their guns at Reed. Reed grabbed Sarah and held her in front of her before he pulled out a gun from his pocket.  
  
"Let the girl go." An officer shouted.  
  
"We have you surrounded."  
  
"Let her go!" Justin shouted.  
  
Reed shot Justin before he pushed Sarah towards the officers and shot her too before he ran towards another door. Sarah fell to the ground, her eyes with open filled with pain and fear while blood fell from her mouth. The officers rushed to her side and gently lifted her head. Soon a team of paramedics ran into the room carrying stretchers. They lifted Sarah onto one and ran out of the room. More paramedics entered the room and rushed to Justin's side. The last thing he saw was the paramedic's worried face before he blacked out.  
  
Catherine was pacing as she waited for the results. Eddie, Grissom, Warrick, Nick, Sara and Justin's parents were sitting down near by. Finally the doctor came out of the surgery room and walked towards them. Catherine stopped pacing.  
  
"How are they?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Who are the relatives of Sarah Willows?" he asked.  
  
"We are." Catherine, Grissom and Eddie said at the same time.  
  
"I think you might want to sit down." He said softly. Catherine sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry to say that."  
  
Author's Note: Hahahaha! Cliff hanger! Review! 


	9. Goodbye a scenty chap

Author's Note: Yay! I got a few more reviews. I won't mention them in this chap, sorry. I'll mention them in the next chap or so. On to the story! I really love you guys fro reviewing! Please review!  
  
"I'm sorry to say that she was shot near her side causing the bullet to hit her spinal cord. There's a possibility of her having a few back problems. She also has a couple of broken ribs and her abdomen was hurt pretty bad giving a possibility of her not being able to have kids. She also twisted her ankle and wrist aside from that a couple of bruises and wounds. As for Lindsey her right arm is fractured and she has a couple of bruises that's about it. Um. Justin. We're not sure if he'll make it. He's fallen into coma, he was shot in the chest and he has a few broken ribs, he was beaten pretty badly. I'm sorry; we're trying everything we can to get him out of coma." The doctor finished. Justin's mother burst into tears as her husband comforted her.  
  
Sarah groaned as she opened her eyes, she sat up painfully and looked around. Before she could react the doctor came in.  
  
"It's good to see you awake." He said.  
  
"What happened?" Sarah asked.  
  
"You were shot. I'm Doctor Jacobs." He said.  
  
"How's Justin?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I'm sorry to say that he's in coma." Doctor Jacobs said.  
  
"Can I see him?" Sarah asked as she kept her tears back.  
  
"Sure." Doctor Jacobs said, then he helped Sarah into a wheel chair and unhooked her ivy. He pushed her out of the room and into Justin's.  
  
"I'll leave you alone." Doctor Jacobs said before he left the room.  
  
Sarah held Justin's hand as tears silently fell down her face.  
  
"I know that you can't hear me right now, but I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I know that we're still young but it's you I want to spend my whole life with. Please don't leave me, I need you. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you, I never meant to. I love you Justin. Please don't leave me." Sarah said as tears fell down her face.  
  
"I love you too." Justin whispered as he opened his eyes.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
"I woke up to see your face one last time." Justin whispered as he looked into his eyes.  
  
"Don't say that, you're going to be okay." Sarah said frantically. Justin kissed her and looked into her eyes one last time.  
  
"I will always love you." Justin whispered.  
  
"No! Don't leave me alone. I need you!"  
  
"I will always be beside you." Justin whispered.  
  
"No! Doctor!" Sarah shouted as she cried harder. The doctor burst into the room just before Justin's life line went straight.  
  
"No! Justin you can't leave me!" Sarah shouted as she cried harder.  
  
"I'm sorry Sarah. He's gone." Doctor Jacobs said softly as he looked at Justin's empty blue eyes. Sarah cried as he pushed her out of the room. 


End file.
